The structure, function and control of RNA polymerase genes in Bacillus subtilis will be studied to elucidate the role that this molecule plays in development and Morphogenesis. Gene purification and amplification will be used to provide the substrates for fine structure genetic mapping, for specific in vitro enzyme reaction, and as substrates for the production of localized mutagenesous. Using DNA-DNA and RNA-DNA hybridization the control of the synthesis of this molecule will be studied to gain basic information about the substrate recognition and the substrate selectivity mechanisms associated with genetic decoding of biological informtion. This information will give a better understanding of the molecular biology of B. subtilis. This informational background is required since this non-pathogenic organism is under serious consideration as a vehicle of choice for genetic manipulation and chimera formation.